User blog:Cie Qyu/Kallace, the Void's Survivor
Kallace, the Void's Survivor is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities spell damage and applies a debuff that causes enemy to take increased magic damage by 2 / 3.5 / 5%. Stacks up to 3 times. Debuff lasts 4 seconds if not increased or refreshed within the duration }} Kallace conjures a Voidstone Spike at target location, dealing magic damage at target 70-radius area and blocking movement within 25-radius for 2 seconds. Voidspike has a 0.33 second delay. |leveling= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 40 / 50 / 60 / 70/ 80 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Kallace’s arm continues to mutate, gaining bonus attack range. |description2 = Kallace next basic attack gains increased range, dealing bonus magic damage and stuns enemies for 0.75 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 |costtype=mana |range= 375 }} Kallace extends her mutated arm, snaring the target for 1 second and pulls herself to them. Applies any on-hit effects. |leveling= |range=890 |cooldown=14 |cost=95 |costtype=mana }} Kallace summons an obelisk from the void at target location for 6 seconds, which slows surrounding enemies and deals magic damage over time in a 750 unit radius. Enemies further away from the obelisk takes lesser damage. Obelisk blocks movement in a 75-radius. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range = 800 }} Background Following the events of Kassadin and Malzahar’s fight, Kallace found herself in the alien lands of the Void. Born without any foundation of magic, she spent her childhood without any worries. When her father, Kassadin, was changed by the Void she was intrigued by it. Now having forced to wander her childhood fascination, she realized reality in the Void is harsher than what she could imagine. A land where physics and reasoning holds no meaning, everything in it felt dangerous, even the air. Kallace’s instincts urged her to get out of there, but even so, she has no means to return. For months she wandered, hiding from massive grotesque creatures and feeding off the corpse of the bizarre ecology before moving on to hunting down prey. After years of killing creatures of the void, her human form was no longer recognisable. She knows, her form is now part of the Void. Newfound knowledge poured into her during this timespan as she realised her potential in the Void Arts. Having found what seemed to be a portal after a decade, she hastily made her way to it, only to be blocked by a nearby Se’Ag Nydth, an apex predator of the Void. A year in the Void changed Kallace. Her thinking, her way of life, everything. She knew what needs to be done. After hours of battle, she emerged victorious Although having lost an arm, she molded a new arm from Se’Ag Nydth’s corpse and turned towards the portal. Upon closer inspection, the portal no longer has any means of power to transport her to Valoran. Calling upon her knowledge of Void Arts, she summoned energy from the foul ground and started up the gate, returning to her homeland Creator's Notes Plot hole in the Lore, maybe? well i just want to say time move a lot faster in the Void compared to Valoran, hence 10 years to Kallace might seem like 3 years to Poppy Sorry if the lore was poorly written QAQ i originally intended to incorporate how her new arm would thrash about and mutate, giving it a somewhat uncontrollable feel. Concept of Kallace is corruption, so i felt the DoT really go well with it (although it was only the ult ._. A missing health scaling might be nice, but oh well.) as well as her passive. Basically her ult is a souped up version of her Voidspike, but interestingly enough, i have had the idea for her ult since last year. I thought blocking your enemies' path while standing in the ult's AOE would properly illustrate how she survived/hunted in the Void, as well as her mastery of Void Arts. Unrestrained mutation is basically bashing enemies with this big ass flesh-made baseball bat, hence the stun (concussion lol. xerath, however....) Ult was originally 8 seconds long Base stats are a bit iffy for me. 3rd custom champion yay I might rework Q Passive's spell damage will stack